fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Legion Masks
The Nine Legion Masks are the Earth-Land's deadliest forms of Holder Magic and Lost Magic ever to have existed in history. Back when Zeref was in control of the world, he had created different forms of black magic from different occasions, often using live sacrifices in order to create them. He would send out his minions to find worthy sacrifices in order to complete his magics. He found Nine champions from neighboring tribes and decided to make them his new sacrifices. From their sacrifice, nine masks were forged and given terrible powers that are said to rival most known magics in history. History When Zeref found nine neighboring tribes that lived in peace and harmony, he knew then that they would make the perfect sacrifices for his new creation's. Over the years, he kept a watchful eye on the nine, waiting for the one individual of the tribe that would serve as the medium of his magic to appear. After nine champion's made themselves known, he ordered his minions to bring the champions to him, by force if necessary. When brought, Zeref used his magic to corrupt their minds, turning them into his personal minions, and making them crave more power. Zeref promised to grant them their wish, but only if the nine went to their own tribes, and paint their homes with their blood. After accomplishing their mission, Zeref betrayed them as he began to merge them with the blood and bodies of their fellow kinsmen, compressing them until there was nothing left, but nine individual masks. After Zeref's downfall, the masks were left in several hidden locations, locked away as the centuries passed, until some of the future generations began to uncover the masks, bring back the evil they once possessed. Description The Nine Masks are classified as Holder Magic, Lost Magic, and Black Arts due to their origin and the deadly powers they possess. In order for each mask to be used, any person must place it on their face as it merges with their own flesh, making it almost impossible to remove. When in place, the mask allows the user to summons up Shadow Guards, beings made from the body and blood from the tribe of the nine champions and merged into nine different forms of beasts for each mask. They emerge from the shadows and follow the commands of anyone that wears the mask and also have their own magic for each tribe. The mask also increases the user's natural abilities to nearly double, making even the weakest mage as strong as an S-class one. However, the drawback to this magic is that while it grants the user a limitless army, the more the user uses the magic, the more his mind becomes corrupted by the evil magic inside of the mask. Eventually if left unchecked, the mask will completely shallow the user entirely, adding his own magic and body to the mask, becoming one of the Shadow Guards of the mask itself like many others who wore it. Another weakness to the mask is that if a proper purification spell is used on it, the mask deems the weilder worthless, never allowing the same user to wear the mask again. Nine Masks Gallery Sengoku Mask.png Rjos Mask.jpg Freius Mask.jpg Gokie mask.png Heriki.jpg Sgoi's Mask.jpg Koji Mask.jpg Gritz Mask.jpg Deki's mask.jpg Rules To Remember *'Rule 1': There will only be one user per mask due to the mask's effects, unless the character dies or is purified, no other user may use the mask. *'Rule 2': None of the Shadow Guards can become sentient, meaning that none of them have free wills or emotions, they only follow what the user wants them to follow. *'Rule 3': There are only two ways someone can remove the mask from the user's face, they purify the user's own negative energy, in which case the mask rejects them. The other is that if the user of the mask is killed, the victor can claim it for their own. *'Rule 4': Category:Phantombeast Category:Magic Items Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Black Arts Category:Holder Magic